fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy episode 1
Opening confessionals Bentley: Survivor doesn't know what is about to hit it, I'm going to be a game changing player, just watch Brad: I'm a former NFL player and now lawyer, I got all the skills to win this game, I'm going to do whatever it takes to be sole survivor Curtis: Survivor takes a unique set of talents including athleticism, brains, charm, ability to lie, the ability to be liked and and I think I got it all and can win this game Dean: I'll do whatever it takes to win, lie cheat and steal I don't care, I came here to play the game, and winning the money is the only option Douglas: I've been told I will suck at this game I'm blunt stubborn non-social and do what I want, but I don't lose ever Duncan: I might be like some hick, but I'm not dumb, I need this money for my family and no one will stop me from reaching it Hank: I watched survivor when it came on and over the last few years began watching it again, and I really wanted the opportunity to play and now I'm here Joel: I'm 51 years old, that's not going to help me in my game, what will help me is the knowledge I have of the game and overall intellegence Keegan: This is freaking survivor, I know I'm a target i'm a man beast, I'm like a bull and if you mess me you will get the horns Leroy: Woo I'm excited we are here playing survivor, outwit outplay outlast that's what I'm here to do and that's what I will do Milo: I'm 21 years old, I'm sure I'm probobly the youngest guy out here, but that won't stop me, it's them underestemating me which I hope and me blowing them out of the water Moe: I expect to do well, my family expects to do well, so I won't take last place, I came here to win, I'm not cuthroat like some people on this game, but I'm kind and smart and I can use those to my advantage Nathaniel: I am a huge fan of this game, have been ever since the first season when I was 11 years old, I'm now 22, half my life was spent watching this, and now I'm here and I will do anything to do well Riley: I hope to fly under the radar a bit, I will be someones bitch in this game, I don't care, not until it comes time to screw them over and win the bucks Rory: I have that never die I must win attitude and I believe that will win me the game Trent: I think people expect an athletic former prep student to come into this game with a cocky attitude like Ty from last season, but I don't expect handouts not in survivor, I'm going to earn this one 'The Returnees ' Eddie: It's been a long long time since I played this game, I love this damn game, I love it so much that all I want to do is win it, Winnington and these 16 newbies have no idea what is about to hit them Winnington: After revival I really thought I wouldn't get a 3rd shot, but I'm here now, Clearly production sees something with me, something I haven't been able to achieve, but here I will achieve it, I will not allow anything aside from the title of sole survior JEFF PROBST: Survivors this is Survivor: Anarchy, where everything is different and anarchy, No Tribes, that's right you will not be divided into tribes which means you could be going to tribal council with different people every day, as well for only the second time ever, Redemption Island is in play, and just to add a little something different, survivors, two returnees are coming back, Survivor Season 2 runner up and Survivor All Star castaway Eddie Garcia!, and Season 5 and Revival contestant Will Winnington Winnington and Eddie do a school yard pick'em to reveal castaways Eddie: Bentley Winnington: Keegan Eddie: Brad Winnington: Trent Eddie: Riley Winnington: Duncan Eddie: Douglas Winnington: Curtis Eddie: Dean Winnington: Nathaniel Eddie: Leroy Winnington: Milo Eddie: Joel Winnington: Rory Edide: Hank Winnington: Moe Eddie Bentley Brad Riley Douglas Dean Leroy Joel Hank Winnington Keegan Trent Duncan Curtis Nathaniel Milo Rory Moe 'Eddie's Team Wins meaning Winningtons team is going to tribal council ' Rory: It's pretty obvious what we have to do at tribal and that is to vote out Winnington, it is a stupid decision to keep one of these returning players around, they know the game better then us, and they've already had there chance so they don't have to come here and ruin our chances, and no one disagrees with me because I'm right, so maybe like Nathaniel will not vote Winnington but there really isn't a chance Winnington stays Winnington: Only once before has there been returning players that came into the game way outnumbered by Newbies, Season 12, and they were hunted like mad men, I knew I would be targeted, and today on day 3 I'm being targeted by Rory, and if Rory wants a war I am so willing to give Rory a war, maybe it's because I was 21 when I first played the game, but i'm getting along real well with the younger guys Milo and Nathaniel, and I think I'm getting votes I'm feeling confident that I've turned things my way and Rory is going home tonight Nathaniel: You don't know how cool of an experience it was for me today to be selected by the Will Winnington to be on his team it was awesome, it sucked we lost but still awesome, for me what my plan tonight is clear, why would I join Rory in taking out Winnington, I mean I like WInnington a hell of a lot more then annyoing Rory, and I would rather allign myself with a smart guy with Winnington who can teach me the in and outs of the game Milo: It's no secret that this early in the game the returning players who have played like over 50 days of this game are going to be better at it then us who have played for a grand total of 3 days, so why not allign with one of them like in this case Winnington he's smart knows what he's doing, and until later in the game when I can make moves I'll ride the winnington train no problem Moe: Rory is pushing hard to get Will out, and because of that Will is pushing to get Rory out, and as annoying as Rory may be, the smart move is to take out the guy who has played before and knows the game well, Winnington poses the biggest threat to me and for that reason he needs to be voted out Curtis: There is two options tonight really, vote Rory or vote Winnington and I'm feeling kind of inbetween and I really need to figure something out because I mean if we had numbers to vote out Winnington, it might not be horrible to take him out but on the other hand, Rory is not a guy I want to play with at all and it might be easier for me not to ruffle any feathers this far and take out a guy like Rory that I don't want to keep around Trent: Things are tough, I mean it would be nice I guess to take out Winnington because he's a threat, but Rory is just so annoying so pointless to camp and not a guy I want to work with. I mean I could work with Winnington, he seems like a guy I could work with and get rid of later, I mean I think I'll defintley stick with for at least this vote is Curtis and Duncan and the three of us probobly have the power for tonights vote in determing who goes home and that's a good position to be in Keegan: Gee I think it's freaking great Winnington chose me first, he chose a crap team after, and it's like I don't to be with these returning players like give me a break, why the hell are they here, I have no loyalties to Winnington whatsoever for taking me first, I want this punk kid out, he acts like he's top shit he's 29 like give me a break, I'm taking Winninton out tonight Duncan: Well damn, I am upset we lost this challenge, I don't want to come to the first tribal council, If I avoid tribal council then I don't have to come here, and if I'm not going to tribal council then I will just keep surviving but while I'm here and have to go through that I mineaswell make allies and figure things out, I think I'm good with Curtis and Trent, and I mean we've discussed both options, taking out returning players, takes out a threat nice, on other hand keep him around, keeps target off our back and he's always easy to get rid, so what to do with Winnington and what to do with Rory, so gotta think Rory Final Words They made a horrible move and they will regret it I'm sure very much, so now I'm going to redemption island and I'm going to do what I can to get back in the game